The present invention relates generally to the field of managing links that link content in one piece of content to items or locations in another piece of content.
US published patent application number 2009/0172154 (“Aviles”) discloses as follows: “A method for implementing autonomic detection and repair of broken links in Web environments includes receiving a request for additional Web content in a server in response to a link present in an originating Web content held on a host server; determining the present state of the received link; wherein the server performs in response to the received link: returns the requested additional Web content to a user; returns a Web content not found notification to a user; returns a Web content has moved notification with a valid link; wherein the notifications are digitally signed by the server; wherein in response to the returned notifications, the user's browser sends the notifications to the host server; and wherein in response to the reception of the notifications the host server notifies a content manager of the link state, stores the notification in a database, and repairs the link.”
Data mapping is the process of creating data element mappings between multiple different data models. Data mapping is used in various types of data integration tasks, such as: (a) data transformation or data mediation between a data source and a destination, (b) identification of data relationships as part of data lineage analysis, (c) discovery of hidden sensitive data such as the last four digits of a social security number hidden in another user id as part of a data masking or de-identification project, and (d) consolidation of multiple databases into a single data base and identifying redundant columns of data for consolidation or elimination. A business that wants to transmit and receive purchases and invoices to and from other businesses could use data mapping to create data maps from the data stored by the business in a format specific to that business into corresponding standardized format messages for items like purchase orders and invoices.